Un intercambio escolar
by FarahInRainbows
Summary: Los caballeros de Athena, Ranma 1/2, Sakura Card Captor e Inuyasha... en TOKIO-3! Descubre las aventuras que trae consigo el intercambio escolar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una mañana en Tokio-3

Un día como cualquier otro, salía de nueva cuenta el sol en la ciudad de Tokio-3. Como era común, después de una tormenta siempre venia la calma y así era en esta típica ciudad al estar bajo el cuidado de la organización NERV. La cual a pesar de proteger aquella ciudad terminaba siempre sufriendo aquellas criticas de todos lo días por muchos destrozos que se realizaban a causa de las batallas que ellos enfrentaban, que a pesar de que se encargaban de repararlos, las naciones unidas se encargaban de manchar su buen nombre.

Pero a pesar de todo esto todo aquel día comenzaba como debía ser, las aves cantando y las actividades diarias en marcha...

-Shinji, Asuka ¡Dense prisa o se les ara tarde de nuevo!- decía aquella mujer de cabellos púrpura que se encargaba de la tutela de aquellos dos pilotos de NERV, que sorpresivamente se encargaba de realizar el almuerzo y a la vez el desayuno, mientras que aquellos dos mencionados se encontraban en su propia batalla matutina...

-Asuka, sal de una buena vez, no eres la única que necesita usar el baño- decía molesto Shinji al tocar la puerta insistentemente, esperando alguna respuesta de la chica que se encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño dando los últimos arreglos a su atuendo para ir a la clase...

-Oh vamos Shinji, una chica necesita su tiempo para verse linda así que tendrás que esperar.- decía con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro mientras seguía arreglándose el cabello, solo dándole los últimos toques antes de abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba ahí...

-Vale ha de estar desayunando ya- decía para si al ir a su habitación y tomar su maletín antes de irse a la cocina, donde en la mesa yacía su almuerzo y una nota junto este...

-Pero si me han dejado sola...- decía con cierto toque melancólico al acercarse a la mesa y tomar la nota entre sus manos para leerla...

"Asuka:

Bueno espero que no llegues tarde, sabes bien que Ritsuko les dejo encargado algo. Otra cosa hice el desayuno y el almuerzo también. Shinji también salio de prisa, pues iba a pasar por Rei según me dijo, en fin no llegues tarde.

Atte. Misato..."

Al terminar de leer aquella nota un pesado suspirar se escapo de entre sus labios...

-Se suponía que nos iríamos juntos- decía como un murmullo antes de sentarse a la mesa y disponerse a tomar el desayuno previamente preparado para ella.

Mientras tanto en dentro de uno de los edificios mas descuidados de la ciudad, se veía al chico de cabello café oscuro ir subiendo las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, donde se detenía en la puerta del departamento 321 que ya le era familiar; le era familiar todo aquel ambiente deteriorado y sucio de aquellos alrededores y así mismo de como era común de aquel timbre que no funcionaba desde hacia mucho tiempo...

-Ayanami... soy yo Shinji- decía al tocar primeramente la puerta antes de abrirla un poco para entrar al departamento, que como siempre se encontraba desordenado, lleno de vendajes en alguno que otro de los pocos muebles ahí, haciendo un cuadro perfecto con aquel ambiente frío que era mas común en un hospital o laboratorio que en la habitación de alguna chica...

-Voy enseguida- se escuchaba de pronto la voz de la chica proveniente de la parte trasera del apartamento, mientras que Shinji solamente tomaba asiento en una de las sillas colocadas en el lugar, observando de nueva cuenta este sin poder evitarlo, pero mas que nada lo hacia para tratar de adaptarse a el...

-Listo... vámonos- decía la chica al salir ya con el maletín entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta al mirar a Shinji de reojo que al verla se ponía un tanto nervioso y solo asentía con la cabeza mirándola y poniéndose de pie para alcanzarla...

-Si, si...- se limitaba a decir al salir tras ella del departamento, guardando silencio entre los dos al ir bajando las escaleras, el mirándola de reojo y ella mirando solamente al frente como perdiéndose de momento en la nada, manteniéndose en aquel estado aun ya afuera del edificio, solo limitándose a caminar...

-¿Como te encuentras?- preguntaba abruptamente la chica mirándole de momento de reojo, sorprendiendo al chico y poniéndole de nueva cuenta nervioso, a lo cual solo sonreía y le miraba de igual manera de reojo...

-Bien... muy bien gracias...- decía sonriéndole mientras que respiraba profundamente tratando de controlarse... -Dime ¿Tu sabes para que la Dr. Akagi nos dejo tan extraña tarea?- preguntaba un poco curioso al mirarla, percatándose que la mirada de la chica se había perdido de nueva cuenta al frente...

-Lamento decirte que esa información no se ha tratado conmigo- decía ella de una forma mas formal y seria, dejando en silencio al chico que solo miraba también al frente percatándose de que el colegio ya estaba cerca...

-¡Shinji espérame!- se escuchaba de pronto el grito de la joven de cabellos rojizos que hacia detener el paso de Shinji que se giraba a la vez a mirar a la chica de reojo, para luego mirar en la dirección que había tomado Rei quien no se había detenido y había seguido su camino hacia el colegio, dejando un poco inquieto al chico quien solo la veía alejarse...

-Es una amargada- comentaba Asuka al mirar como Rei se alejaba, a la vez que miraba a Shinji que seguía perdido mirando en dirección del colegio donde la chica de celestes ojos se había perdido de su vista de pronto, lo que enfadaba de inmediato a la chica de rojizos cabellos que sin poder controlarse de momento propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Shinji haciéndolo reaccionar de momento...

-Yo se que te gusta... pero no puedes quedarte babeando por ella todo el día- decía ella al apresurarse a llegar al colegio, volteándose de momento para burlarse del chico sacándole la lengua, para luego seguir adelante dejándolo atrás...

-Asuka...- decía en un susurro mirándola alejarse, para luego reaccionar y correr tras de ella aprisa

-¡espérame!- gritaba el de pronto como haciendo un berrinche al tratar de alcanzar.

Después de unos minutos los tres pilotos como era de esperarse se encontraban dentro del aula de clases, Rei sentada en su escritorio cerca de la ventana alejada del resto de sus compañeros, mientras que Shinji y Asuka se encontraban charlando con sus amigos como era común antes de que el profesor llegase y se iniciaran las clases...

-Mira nada mas si Mr. Piloto acaba de llegar...- decía Touji al poner su mano en el hombro del chico quien solo le miraba de reojo con algo de fastidio...

-Basta ya Touji... no eres gracioso- decía con molestia al tomar la mano del joven de tez morena y quitarla de su hombro, creando una reacción de sarcasmo en el rostro de Touji quien volteaba a mirar al chico de gafas que era su mejor amigo...

-Pero mira Kensuke, si el señor anda de sensible hoy...- decía riéndose a carcajadas mientras que la chica de cabellos rojizos le miraba desde el frente del salón...

-Oh pero si eres muy gracioso... deberías de estar en algún circo- decía con algo de sarcasmo mientras miraba a Shinji de reojo, quien se mantenía un poco al margen, mirando de reojo a Rei...

-Shinji... realmente no entiendo como es que puedes vivir con ella y mas que te guste- comentaba aun incrédulo al sentarse en la mesa del escritorio del chico de cabello café oscuro que dirigía su mirar a Asuka de reojo...

-Gustarme... por favor, solo a un loco le puede gustar alguien como ella. Además si vivimos juntos es solo por que Misato lo permitió...- decía al mirar a la chica de cabellos rojizos de reojo para volver su mirar de nueva cuenta en dirección de sus amigos...

-Oh vamos Ikari... yo daría lo que fuera por vivir con ella, o al menos que se dirigiera a mi de la manera que lo hace contigo... digo después de todo ella es toda una belleza- comentaba el Kensuke al mirar en dirección de la chica de rojizos cabellos quien al escuchar la platica de los chicos se cruzaba de brazos y llevaba su mirar hacia la delegada de la clase y a la vez quien era su mejor amiga...

-Hikari, ¿Que no puedes hacer que estos tontos se callen?, no soporto la risa de los idiotas- decía al respirar profundamente y sentarse en su escritorio...

-Discúlpame loca, el hecho de que no tengas sentido del humor no es mi problema...- respondía con molestia al levantarse de donde estaba sentado, mientras que la chica de cabellos rojizos solo la miraba de rejo sonriéndole con malicia...

-Eres un idiota...- decía por ultimo cerrando sus ojos con molestia

-Asuka, no es necesario que uses esas palabras... tranquila- decía con suavidad al ponerse junto a su amiga, mientras que miraba de reojo al chico que al percatarse de como le miraba se paralizaba...

-Y tu Susuhara, si no te comportas te dejare al aseo...- decía al mirarlo fijamente, levantando el tono de su voz un poco mas fuerte como mandándole...

-¿De nuevo? Pero si ha sido ella quien ha comenzado a insultarnos- decía indignado haciéndole frente a la chica aunque aun dentro de el se sentía un poco de temor, temor que siempre sentía al ver a la chica de aquella forma...

-No estés respondiendo, y toma asiento de una buena vez o si no terminaran por ser 3 días, ¿Entendido?- decía sus últimas palabras, para luego sentarse en su respectivo escritorio...

-Todos siempre se aprovechan del poder...- decía entre dientes al cruzarse de brazos e irse a sentar a su escritorio como le había dicho, a la vez que entraba el profesor al salón de clases y en e acto el resto de los chicos hacia lo mismo. Al estar el profesor sentado tras su escritorio, iniciaba la clase comenzado a nombrar la lista de asistencia...

-Asuka...- decía Shinji en un susurro al estar tras de la chica de cabellos rojizos, quien se giraba solo un poco para mirarlo de reojo...

-¿Que quieres Shinji?- le respondía con molestia...

-¿Sabes que es lo importante que pasara hoy?- preguntaba con curiosidad mientras que la chica solo resoplaba y se volvía al frente de su escritorio cruzándose de brazos...

-No, no lo se y no sigas molestando que si no nos dejaran a nosotros también al aseo- decía al mirar al frente, percatándose de pronto que todos estaban guardando silencio cuando el profesor ya había terminado de pasar asistencia y comenzaba a dar un anuncio...

-Bueno, hoy tenemos una visita desde las instalaciones de NERV, la Dr. Ritsuko Akagi ha venido hasta aquí para dar un aviso, así que por favor guarden silencio y respeto- les ordenaba a la clase a la vez que la doctora de cabello rubio entraba a la clase mostrando una sonrisa muy sutil mirando a los chicos...

-Bien... esto será muy rápido, no quiero interrumpir sus clases. NERV ha comenzado un nuevo proyecto de intercambio escolar para enriquecer el aula de clases, y en esta ocasión hemos traído desde el viejo Tokio a Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryou e Ikki. Junto con ellos pero de la vieja China vienen Akane, Ranma y Ryoga. Les pido por favor que les hagan sentir bienvenidos... y en especial a Rei, Asuka y Shinji, quienes les llevaran a los departamentos de la asociación- decía al introducir a los chicos que pasaban adelante y tomaban lugar de la siguiente forma, quedando Ikki junto a Rei, Ranma tras de Asuka y Akane entre Shinji y Touji, mientras que los demás se mantenían juntos junto a los otros en la parte de atrás no muy alejados de los demás...

-Por ultimo por favor sean bienvenidos. Gracias por su tiempo- decía por ultimo Ritsuko antes de salir del salón de clases. Todos los chicos comenzaban a murmurar sobre los nuevos mientras que el profesor sin tomar mucha importancia de lo sucedido comenzaba la repetitiva clase. Los 8 chicos nuevos se miraban unos a los otros con algo de pena al haber llegado al salón...

-Akane... ¿Como vamos a saber quienes son esos que menciono la doctora?- preguntaba el chico de cabello oscuro el cual llevaba trenzado al mirar a la chica y al otro chico que venían junto con el desde China...

-Pues preguntando...- se integro uno de los jóvenes del antiguo Japón, el de cabello café que miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, mientras que Ryoga le miraba de reojo...

-Ha dicho Akane, no caballerito- decía con algo de molestia al mirarlo, pues por alguna razón desde el primer encuentro de los 8 no habían logrado llevarse muy bien...

-Pues, aunque tenga que darle la razón al caballerito, pues es verdad... pero no tendrán que hacerlo...- decía la chica de cabello rojizo al mirar a los extranjeros con una ligera sonrisa...

-Yo soy Asuka, el de aquí enseguida es Shinji... y la que esta por allá rezagada, es la niña modelo- decía mientras que el chico de cabello verdoso del nuevo grupo dirigía su mirar hacia donde estaba la chica de celestes cabellos...

-¿Enserio, una niña modelo?- decía con sorpresa mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se volteaban a mirar a la chica también sonriendo...

-No le hagas caso a Asuka... ella es Rei, una chica muy linda si... pero eso de la niña modelo solo lo dice para molestarla- entraba de pronto Shinji a la conversación, mirándolos con atención con una sonrisa mucho mas amable, mientras que Hyoga y el resto de sus amigos miraban de reojo a Ikki y a la vez a Rei...

-Pues podrían ser tal para cual ¿no?- comentaba Ryoga al mirar a los chicos de Japón que solo se mantenían en silencio, a la vez que el de cabellera mas larga, Shiryou negaba con un movimiento de cabeza...

-Tal vez, pero igual puede que choquen si tienen la misma personalidad- comentaba al mirar a los chicos de reojo que lo miraban con atención, quedándose de momento en silencio, pues siempre era el quien les dejaba así anonadados por sus respuestas de cierta manera tan sabias...

-Pero bueno, bueno... entonces ustedes nos llevaran a donde dijo la doctora ¿cierto?- preguntaba el chico de rubia cabellera al mirar a Shinji y a Asuka se miraban uno al otro y asentían, mas la chica de cabello rojizo forjaba a la vez una sonrisa burlona hacia ellos...

-No lo puedo creer, van a vivir como la niña modelo... JA, no lo puedo creer- decía con sarcasmo al referirse al lugar que ya era bien conocido por ambos de los pilotos mientras que miraban a Rei de reojo quien al escuchar aquel comentario se limitaba a escucharlos...

-¿Por que? ¿Están así de feos?- preguntaba el chico de verdosa cabellera, al mirar a aquellos que se quedaban en silencio por un momento...

-Pues...-

-Los nueve nos mudaremos a los nuevos departamentos de NERV- decía Rei al interrumpir abruptamente a Shinji que le miraba fijamente con una notable expresión de sorpresa...

-Nuevos departamentos... ¿Enserio?...wow, y ¿será que cada uno tendremos el nuestro?- decía entusiasmado y a la vez esperanzado al mirar de reojo a Ryoga...

-No, el departamento donde viviremos ha sido adaptado para que los 9 podamos vivir ahí...- decía con firmeza antes de regresar a lo suyo y alejarse de aquella conversación, la cual había estado escuchando el mayor del grupo, quien cerrando los ojos y chasqueando la lengua miraba al grupo de chicos de reojo...

-Genial... de nuevo a vivir con esta bola de mocosos, más que excelente- decía sarcástico haciendo saber su molestia a los chicos del grupo, del cual la única chica reaccionaba y le miraba con molestia...

-Vale, pero si Rei y yo también estaremos ahí... y ni crean que vamos a dejar que anden haciendo sus cochinadas... ¿Verdad Rei?- preguntaba Akane al mirar a la chica de celestes cabellos que se limitaba a guardar silencio e ignorar a la chica que solo le miraba con algo de desilusión...

-Entonces... ¡VAN A VIVIR JUNTOS!- exclamaba Shinji con fuerza ante aquella sorpresa sin poder controlarlo, llamando la atención de toda la clase así como del profesor...

-Delegada, deje a Ikari junto a otros dos de los recién llegados para el aseo- ordenaba antes de dirigir su mirada al computador para seguir con la clase, mientras que Hikari se ponía de pie tomando su libreta...

-Ranma y Seiya se quedaran junto con Shinji y Touji...- les anotaba al decir aquellos, causando el descontento del ultimo al ser nombrado...

-¿Pero por que yo?- exclamaba con descontento Touji, a lo que el profesor solo le mando callar deteniendo ahí el asunto...

-No puede ser... ahora se nos ara mas tarde...- decía Asuka con fastidio ante el hecho que tendrían que esperar a aquellos cuatro antes de poder dejar el colegio...

-Y ¿tenias mucha cosas que hacer?- preguntaba con sarcasmo a la chica de rojizos cabellos quien se molestaba y cerraba sus puños con enojo, estando a punto de responder a aquello...

-Ap, ap, ap... no te conviene pues si no saldremos mas tarde- decía sonriendo sarcástico y con gran satisfacción, pues al escuchar estas palabras Asuka no tenia mas que detenerse y tratar de controlarse, solo mirándolo con enojo...

-Hm... que día tan extraño... -mencionaba para sus adentros al esperar que la clases siguiera su curso, desviando su atención a la parte de atrás, para encontrarse con la joven de rojizos ojos que sin importarle mucho, ni la clase, ni sus futuros compañeros de vivienda, la podían sacar de sus vagos pensamientos al mirar hacia fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Nada mas que girasoles.

Parte 1

Había sonado el timbre de salida de clases, pero debido a las ordenes del profesor Shinji, Touji, Ranma y Seiya habían tenido que quedarse a realizar el aseo como era correspondiente todos lo días después de la clase. Por esto el resto del grupo tenia que esperar de nueva cuenta a que aquellos terminaran para así poder dirigirse a su destino como había sido previsto por la doctora Akagi horas atrás…

-Nunca en mi vida había tenido que realizar algo así… - decía el joven Seiya al estar exprimiendo uno de los trapos con los cuales se acostumbraba a limpiar el piso…

-Será por que nunca habías ido a la escuela antes caballerito…- respondía el chico de la trenza en el cabello, al estar barriendo como era de costumbre, pues aquellas actividades no le eran indiferentes, pues debido a sus muchas peleas en su antigua escuela, de igual manera le ponían a realizar aquellos deberes al finalizarse las clases…

-Cállense los dos de una buena vez y agradezcan que la delegada no se allá quedado con nosotros pues si así fuera la hubiéramos pasado los cuatro muy mal, no solo hoy…- refunfuñaba el chico de tez un poco mas morena que la del resto, al estar afilando los pupitres, mientras que buscaba con la mirada de reojo al ultimo de los cuatro chicos que faltaba en aquel grupo…

-¿Dónde se ha metido Shinji?- preguntaba con algo de molestia a los otros dos, que al escucharlo se miraban uno al otro y luego en todo el aula dándose cuenta que Shinji había salido ya unos minutos atrás, cuando ellos solamente se preocupaban por molestarse uno con el otro.

Como era de costumbre en los pensamientos del joven Ikari solo pasaba una ligera cosa, la chica de cabello celeste que siempre había sido indiferente con todos, hasta con el mismo pero por alguna razón había logrado arrebatar alguna especie de sentimiento de parte del chico que de momento no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, teniéndola siempre en la mente con una imagen distante, lo que le intrigaba mas…

-¿Será que nunca la volveré a ver sonreír?- se cuestionaba al recordar de momento aquella batalla en la cual la chica de rojizos cabellos había arriesgado su vida, solo por salvar la de el; aunque le había sido una orden, arriesgo su vida por ella, y esto el no lo podía entender, ni lo podía olvidar, aquella imagen de la sonrisa de la chica estaba grabada con fuerza en sus pensamientos...

-¡IKARI!- se escuchaba de pronto de una forma estrenduosa por todo el pasillo donde estaba Shinji perdiéndose en el tiempo, reaccionando de pronto, al girarse un poco y percatarse que Touji corría hacia el a toda velocidad, siendo tarde para el chico de cabello café para escapar y terminaba siendo interceptado por aquel que a vista era mucho mas fuerte que el y lo hacia caer al suelo con fuerza…

-Eso… eso duele torpe- decía Shinji que yacía en el suelo, sintiendo de momento un fuerte dolor aun teniendo el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el, mientras que a su alrededor se posicionaban los otros dos del grupo que lo miraban con cierta molestia…

-¿Acaso creíste que yéndote muy calladito ibas a salvarte de hacer el aseo con nosotros?- decía Ranma a la vez que sonreía de una forma maliciosa al mirar a Shinji en el suelo, mientras que Touji se reincorporaba…

-Este… no, es que yo…-

-No me vengas con excusas Ikari…- decía Touji al entrecerrar sus ojos y acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta mientras que lo miraba de una forma amenazante y de forma más aterradora, a lo que dejaba a Shinji sin palabras mientras que solo se reincorporaba lentamente cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente…

-Y que, ¿Vamos a pegarle si o no?- decía Seiya al sonreí por el solo hecho de pensar de que por fin tendría algo de acción y no solamente unas absurdas clases como había hecho en todo el día. Más al estar a punto de acercársele el brazo de Touji le detenía y le miraba de reojo negando con la cabeza…

-¿Qué? Pero si ha sido por la culpa de este que nos dejaron a todos a hacer estas tonterías, al menos se merece un par de golpes ¿no?-

-No, se que tal vez se los merece pero no creo que sea el momento correcto, se los digo por experiencia y es por eso mismo que no me parece que debamos hacerle algún daño…- decía al darse la vuelta llevando sus manos a la nuca para alejarse de aquellos tres, que se le quedaban mirando con sorpresa…

-Yo entiendo a Ikari, así que no le molesten y vámonos ya que se hace tarde…- agregaba al ya ir muy adelante, dándoles como una orden a los tres, de los cuales solo dos reaccionaban, y era Shinji quien se quedaba aun un poco plasmado mirando como lentamente se alejaban...

-¿Qué no vienes Shinji?- preguntaba el chico de la trenza al mirar hacia atrás de reojo sin detenerse, observando como el chico como reaccionaba a su llamado y les alcanzaba de prisa sin decir ni una palabra, solo mirando a Touji de reojo al ir atrás de todos en silencio.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del colegio, se encontraba el resto del grupo de chicos que se suponía que partirían juntos, mirando solamente hacia la puerta principal en espera de ver salir por fin a aquellos que faltaban para poder marcharse…

-Maldición… ¿Qué acaso piensan hacernos esperar hasta que anochezca?- decía molesta la chica de cabello rojizo al estar sentada en una de las bancas, mirando de reojo a los demás chicos nuevos que se mantenía junto con ella, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el otro par de chicos que se mantenían como alejados del grupo alejados uno del otro…

-Eh, Hyoga…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo es que se llama el otro chico de por allá? El que esta con la niña modelo- preguntaba mirando de reojo al otro chico, lo cual hacían los demás…

-Es Ikki… mi hermano- respondía Shun con una apacible sonrisa mirando a Asuka con atención…

-Es un tanto serio, por que es el mayor de los 5- decía Shiryou al estar recargado contra uno de los pilares, cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, mostrando aquel porte pacifico que le caracterizaba, mientras que el resto del grupo miraba ahora a Rei que se encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro al estar alejada de todo individuo…

-¿Y quien es ella? ¿Por qué siempre le llamas niña modelo?- cuestionaba Ryoga al estar junto a Akane sentados en la banca junto con Asuka, observando con atención a la chica que no se percataba de ser el espectáculo visual de aquellos que se quedaban intrigados de momento…

-Ella es Rei Ayanami- respondía la chica de rojizos cabellos con un tono de voz algo molesto, mirando a la chica de reojo por solo un momento para regresar su mirada de nueva cuenta a los otros, denotándose el enfado en su rostro…

-Y le digo así, por que en NERV no es mas que eso, la buena Rei que puede hacerlo todo…- decía de momento cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el resto solo la miraban de reojo, siendo los chicos quienes mas que nada aguantaban la risa mirándose entre ellos, mientras que Akane dándose cuenta de esto fruncía el entrecejo…

-¡Basta!, dejen a Asuka en paz… que usted también dicen lo mismo de Ikki, no crean que no les he escuchado- decía la chica de cabello corto al sacarles la lengua con enojo, molestando de momento a quienes estaban a punto de burlarse, haciendo reaccionar a Asuka quien abría los ojos y miraba a Akane fijamente con una sonrisa muy amplia…

-Tu serás mi nueva mejor amiga…- decía segura guiñándole el ojo de momento, aun sonriendo mientras que los chicos la miraban con algo de sorpresa…

-Este… claro, me encantaría- decía Akane con una sonrisa amable ante lo que había dicho la chica de rojizos cabellos quien miraba de reojo a los otros con malicia…

-Tu y yo nos encargaremos de poder en su lugar a este grupo de mediocres… con Shinji, Touji y Kensuke me sentía mas que servida… pero tu puedes con todos ellos… juntas seremos invencibles- decía al ponerse de pie de momento elevando su puño al cielo, mostrando una sonrisa altanera, mientras que los chicos se miraban unos a otros…

-Ahora si vamos a estar en serios problemas…- decía Hyoga al oído de Shun, a lo que ambos respiraban profundamente con desilusión, mientras que Ryoga solo miraba a Akane de reojo…

-Esta chica corromperá el lado sádico de Akane…- pensaba para si mismo al sonreír y cerrar los ojos al mismo sonido de la desilusión de sus otros compañeros, que quedaban en silencio mientras que las chicas comenzaban a hablar o mejor dicho planear sobre el como actuar con los chicos…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se escuchaba la voz de Ranma que observaba a Akane y a Asuka de reojo mientras se acercaba con Shinji, Touji y Seiya quienes solo los miraban de reojo sin entender que sucedía…

-No quieres saber aun Ranma…- respondía Ryoga al ponerse de pie y darle una palmada en el hombro dándole a entender que mas que nada se trataba de problemas para ellos…

-Si ya están todos aquí… entonces vayámonos de una vez…- se escuchaba la voz suave de la chica de celestes cabellos quien se había acercado a ellos de momento, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta…

-¿Pero… pero como?- se cuestionaba Hyoga al mirar a Rei y luego al resto de sus compañeros que se quedaban en silencio y confundidos de igual manera que el al ver a la chica ahí junto a ellos...

-Síganme…- se limitaba a decir sin mostrarse incomoda por la reacción que había causado a los presentes y sin mas se ponía en marcha, haciendo reaccionar al resto que de inmediato se ponían en marcha tras de ella…

-Hermano, vámonos- decía Shun al llamar a su hermano quien mirándolos de reojo y sin muchas ganas se ponía a andar tras de ellos, manteniendo la distancia…

-Definitivamente son tal para cual…- comentaba Hyoga a Shiryou, Seiya y Shun, quienes asentían a la par.

De momento a los pocos minutos de haber abandonado la escuela, comenzó a sonar una fuerte alarma por toda la ciudad…

"_Atención. A las 16:35 horas, en la zona de Kisawa se ha detectado movimiento de un ser desconocido. Por esto se recomienda a todos aquellos que están fuera de sus hogares, busquen un refugio y esperen hasta que se indique. Gracias"_

-Maldición, no puede ser…- decía Asuka al mirar a Shinji y a Rei quienes asentían sin siquiera decir nada, mientras que el resto del grupo los miraba sin entender bien que sucedía…

-Tenemos que irnos…- decía Shinji al mirar a Touji quien asentía y le hacia la seña de pulgares arriba, dejando aun mas confundidos a los recién llegados…

-¿Pero como que irse? Tenemos que irnos a un refugio… ¿Acaso no escucharon?- decía Akane con enojo al mirar a Asuka quien le sonreía sin preocupación…

-No hay que apurarse amiga, ustedes estarán bien…- le decía con calma. Mientras que la chica de cabellos celestes quien había comenzado a tomar delantera hacia las instalaciones de NERV era detenida de pronto al sentir la vibración del móvil que le habían entregado hacia un par de días…

"Rei, ¿Me escuchas?" se escuchaba la voz de una mujer un poco interrumpida por la interferencia de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento…

-Si, ya vamos para allá…-

"Deja a Shinji y a Asuka que resuelvan esto… tu tienes que llevar a los chicos del intercambio hacia el refugio mas cercano" le decía con la orden merecida, dejando a la chica seria de momento…

-Entendido- respondía sin mas y colgaba el móvil volviéndose a donde estaba el resto del grupo, liderado por Touji quien les llevaba a un refugio como era prudente…

-Ayanami… ¿Tu no ibas con ellos?- le preguntaba Touji al verla regresar, mas como era común solo recibía un evasivo silencio…

-Síganme por aquí por favor…- decía Rei sin mirar a los demás quienes aun confundidos comenzaban a seguirle, cuando de pronto un estruendoso temblor se hacia presente y el mirar de todos se dirigía a la misma dirección…

-¿Pero que es eso?- decía Akane al tomar el brazo de Ranma que sin reaccionar a ellos solo miraba a aquel ser tan extraño, aquel ser gigantesco que había paralizado a todos al ser la primer vez que miraban algo así…

-Maldición se esta acercando a nosotros- decía Touji al mirar a sus compañeros que se quedaban paralizados, mientras que Rei les miraba igual…

-Dense prisa, no hay tiempo para quedarse como idiota mirando- decía de pronto el joven mas callado del grupo, Ikki quien se ponía de momento al frente de todos ellos haciéndoles reaccionar…

-Tu niña, dinos por donde ir…- decía al mirar a la chica de rojizas pupilas que al escucharle y mirarle de esa manera, ahora era ella quien quedaba de momento en silencio, sintiéndose un poco extraña…

-Anda que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- le exigía el mirándola con desden, pero haciéndola reaccionar, asintiendo y poniéndose en marcha a donde tenían indicado ir…

-Touji… ¿Pero que rayos es esa maldita cosa?- preguntaba Seiya al acercarse a el al ir caminando a toda prisa…

-Eso… es un ángel- se limitaba a responder mientras que al escuchar esto, todos quienes habían logrado escuchar se confundían mas por aquello, mas se limitaban a mirarse unos a otros al llegar por fin al refugio donde todos los habitantes ahí refugiados se veían como tranquilos ante toda la situación.


End file.
